Forest of the Wolfs
by BlackWolf6
Summary: The boys run away from Relena, only to find themshelves in the clutches of a tribe called 'Wolfkin'.....R&R please!!!! I'd really appreciate it!!
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters…. Though I do adore Trowa and Duo…. Nahahahahaa…I don't own the people you don't know, cus well, they are actual people, but due to civil rights and crap like that…. I can't put in their real names (not that I want to…. But still)  
  
*~Kuroi Ookami~*  
  
"Hiiiiirroooooooooo!" screeched Relena. Everyone in the safe house cringed.  
  
"Onegai [1]…. Someone, what should we do? We NEED to get away from Relena…" said Duo, covering his ears.  
  
"Everyone…escape to the forest…. Follow me." ordered Hiiro, opening a window. The others nodded and jumped out of the second story window. (Well, they are Gundam pilots….)  
  
"Now, what Yuy?!" asked Wufei. Trowa looked toward the mountain.  
  
"The Mountain…. We will be safe there for awhile…" said Hiiro. The others nodded and ran.  
  
{Scene Change: In the forest around the mountain.}  
  
"Okusama! Scouts on the South end of the forest have spotted 5 humans heading this way! Directly toward the village!" yelled the Guard. Sora's head snapped forward. "What are your orders?"  
  
"Move the clan to the Eastern caves. Take what you can, we can always come back once we've made sure the danger has passed…Besides, we need to relocate." said a black hair girl. She was the leader of Wolf clan. She had short-cropped black hair and black wolf ears. Her eyes were a piercing green.  
  
'Damn humans…. I wish they would just go away…' thought Sora. "Guard, please locate the others, and tell them I need them here, now." said Sora. The Guard bowed.   
  
{Scene Change: In the forest, with the G-boys.}   
  
"Is it just me, or is it really quite?" asked Quatre. Wufei nodded.  
  
"It is extraordinarily quiet…. We should at least hear Duo talking more.," said Wufei. Duo glared.  
  
"Well excuse me, but there is definitely something wrong here. It's way to quiet.," said Duo.  
  
"We should split up, that way if one of us is found by Relena, we won't be able to tell her where we are." said Hiiro. The others nodded and went their separate ways.   
  
{Scene Change: In the forest, with Wufei.}  
  
'This is very strange…. I haven't even heard any animals.' thought Wufei. Wufei trudged forward. He suddenly felt himself be pulling upward. "What the hell?!" said Wufei, as he struggled to turn around, he realized that he had been caught in a net. "Injustice! I'm not an animal." he yelled, but froze when he saw a person walk underneath him and looked questioningly up. Wufei couldn't see the person's eyes because there was some sort of visor covering them. The man turned and suddenly left. "Hey! Come back here!!"  
  
~~~~  
  
"Tsuki-sama! We caught one!" yelled the Guard. Tsuki nodded and followed the guard on her gray wolf.  
  
"Hey! Fubuki!" yelled someone behind her. Fubuki glanced over her shoulder and saw Kaze, or Sabishii-sama, running after her on her white wolf. "I smelt a human around here. Did you catch him?" asked Kaze. Fubuki smirked.  
  
"Yeah, but how do you know it's a male?" Fubuki asked.  
  
"Tsss, human males are all hormones. They reek of it." Kaze said frowning. Fubuki smirked. She and Kaze slowed down as they neared the spot where the human was.  
  
"Ha! Sabishii-sama, you were right. It is a male.," said Tsuki-sama as she looked up at a glaring Wufei. "Well, I think it's a male. Looks sorta puny, doesn't it?" she asked. Kaze looked up.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I was wrong. Maybe it's a female."  
  
"INJUSTICE!" yelled Wufei. Kaze and Fubuki blinked. Fubuki looked surprised. Kaze looked on with a black face.  
  
"Heh. Look, Sabishii-sama, it can talk." Fubuki pointed and laughed. "Can we keep it?"   
  
Kaze had to smirk at this.  
  
"Well, if we're lucky, we might be able to eat him, we haven't had human for quite awhile." Kaze licked her lips and smirked when Wufei paled a little.  
  
"Oh well, Tsuki-sama, I have to go. I'm sure you can manage the human. Be sure to alert Okusama, as well." Kaze turned and trotted toward the lake. Tsuki-sama smiled.  
  
"Same old Sabishii. Well, I could just leave you there. Though I might not remember to come get you." Fubuki said as she dismounted her wolf. She walked to were the end of the net was and slowly untied it. She caught the rope before Wufei hit the ground.  
  
"Baka Onna." said Wufei. Fubuki glared and let go of the rope. Making Wufei fall from 7 feet in the air on his back.  
  
"Feh. Stupid human." said Fubuki as she began dragging him back toward the village.  
  
{Scene Change: Back at the village}  
  
"Come on people, move!" yelled Sora. Sora tilted her head and sniffed violently. 'Damn humans.' she thought. Sora readied her own wolf once everyone was gone and safely away. A twig snapped. Sora froze. Her wolf started hackling towards a shadow.  
  
"Don't move if you want to live." said Hiiro. Sora's green eyes turned ice like. "Turn around."   
  
Sora slowly turned around, her black ears flat against her head as she glared.  
  
'What the hell?' thought Hiiro.  
  
"What are you doing in my forest?!" asked Sora.  
  
"Your forest?" he asked. Sora glared. "This forest doesn't belong to anyone."  
  
"That's what you think, human."  
  
"OKUSAMA!" cried Densetsu-sama, riding up on her brown wolf and jumping off. "Okusama! It's you brother!" Densetsu-sama, or Ookami, skidded to a halt, nearly running Hiiro over.  
  
"Nani?! Damn it!" yelled Sora, as she mounted her black wolf. "Densetsu-sama, take care of the human. Do as you see fit." said Sora as she bolted off.  
  
Ookami watched sadly as she watched Sora left. "Hope she gets there in time." she sighed and turned around to face the human. She came around to face a gun. "Wahh! Why'd I have to get a homicidal human?!"  
  
"What are you?" Hiiro asked, putting away his gun. Since Ookami was smaller in size then Sora.  
  
"W-what? You're not going to shoot me?" she asked, inching closer to her wolf. Hiiro shook his head. That seemed to make her relaxed. He just wanted some answers, not scare the living crap out of this little girl…erm…wolf…whatever she was.  
  
"So what are you?" he asked again.  
  
"Wolfkin…" Ookami shook her head, because he was getting more and more confused, she could tell. "Listen, either leave the forest or come with me, I have orders from Okusama."  
  
"Okusama? Leader? That wolfkin was you leader?" [Okusama means leader] asked Hiiro. Ookami nodded.  
  
"Will you come with me or not?"  
  
"Will I get to see more wolfkin?" he asked back. Ookami just stared at him for a moment, contemplating what she should do.  
  
"It depends if Okusama is in a good mood."  
  
{Scene Change: In the forest; Trowa}  
  
'Where is everyone?' thought Trowa as he moved another branch out of his path. Trowa looked around as he came to a lake. His eyes landed on a small boy. He was kneeling next to the lakeside with his head lowered. 'What is he doing? He could get sick from drinking that.' thought Trowa.  
  
"Hey! Hey you!" said Trowa. The boy jerked up wide-eyed. Trowa gasped slightly. The boy had gray and tan speckled wolf ears, coming out of his head. The boy turned and ran. Trowa ran after him.  
  
"Onee-san!" cried the boy. The boy came into a small clearing and jumped straight into the arms of Kaze, standing patiently with her white wolf.  
  
Trowa came skidding to a halt. Now this was interesting, his 'onee-san', had white wolf ears as well. White hair framed her pale blue eyes and face.  
  
"Kumo, are you alright?" asked Kaze. Kumo nodded and snuggled closer to his sister. Kaze gently petted his head for a while. Then she looked up at Trowa. "Why are you still here?" she asked.  
  
"And where am I suppose to go?" he replied.  
  
"I don't care, just go away." she replied, mounting her wolf along with Kumo. Kaze was about to leave when Trowa grabbed her hand.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Trowa. Kaze frowned. "My name is Trowa. I was wondering if you've found any of my friends." Kaze jerked her hand back.  
  
"No, we haven't found your friends. We don't go looking for stray humans that wander in to our forest." she replied.  
  
"Onee-san, maybe he could come with us. Didn't Tsuki-sama find that weird human? Is he one of your friends Mr. Trowa?" asked Kumo (Kumo is 5). Trowa smiled.  
  
"What does he look like?"  
  
"Well, we dunno, but he keeps yelling 'INJUSTICE!' all the time.," said Kumo. Trowa smiled.  
  
"That is one of them, do you know where he is?"   
  
"Hai hai! He's back at the…" Kumo started, but Kaze placed her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Kumo, remember, he's still a human." said Kaze. Trowa looked silently at Kaze.   
  
"I know, but he's nice…. He doesn't scare me." replied Kumo.  
  
"Then why were you running away from him?"  
  
{SceneChange: In the woods; Quatre}  
  
"Oh my….seems I'm lost." said Quatre to himself. 'Is it just me, or is there something coming?' Quatre turned around and nearly screamed when he saw a wolf running his way, but stopped when he saw a girl his age riding on top. He stepped over to the side just as the girl and the wolf rushed past, but he felt himself get pulled up onto the wolf's back.  
  
"Hang on!" yelled the girl over the wind. Quatre held on to the girl. He looked behind him and saw why the girl was running away in the first place. Behind them was a hideous mutated boar. He looked ahead and nearly screamed again, as they were about to jump off of a cliff. They jumped and landed on the other side of a deep crevice, as the boar slipped and fell to his doom. Quatre let go of the girl's waist. She slid of off her wolf.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked. Quatre turned his gaze from the crevice and looked at the girl. He gasped.  
  
"W-what???" he asked.   
  
"Oh, geez. Not again." she said. Quatre blinked.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, it's just that I don't meet people with Wolf ears everyday." he said, sliding off as well. "My name is Quatre."  
  
"I'm Chiriko. Nice to meet you." she said, shaking his hand. Quatre smiled.  
  
"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but what are you?"  
  
"I'm a Wolfkin. Are you sure your ok? I didn't mean to scare you." said Chiriko.  
  
"Yeah, but what were we running from?"  
  
"A boar demon sent by a neighboring boar tribe…. let's just say that the don't like us very much." Chiriko said with a smile. "So, are you lost or what?"  
  
"Um, well my friends and I were running away from this girl named Relena. We decided to split up, but um, yes! It appears I'm lost!" Quatre said. Chiriko laughed.  
  
"Ok, hop on. I have to get back anyway. Oh, by the way, did you know that you and your friends are causing a big disturbance for my tribe?"  
  
"I'm sorry, we don't mean any harm." replied Quatre.  
  
" I know, but in the past we've had problems with humans. We've already caught three of your friends, I think. I could take you, but you'd be a prisoner." Chiriko warned. Quatre nodded. "Ok, hold on." Chiriko bolted off in the direction of her tribe.  
  
{Scene Change; in the woods: Duo}  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Duo, walking behind the giant red-brown wolf. The girl sitting on the wolf glanced back at him. She sighed.  
  
"Do you ever shut up?" she said. Duo smirked.  
  
"Yeah, but since I'm tied up, I can't do anything." He said holding up his bound wrists.  
  
"You could try to get out of them." she replied.  
  
"I already did! You tied them to tight!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Humans are so stupid." she muttered. Duo laughed slightly.  
  
"Naze?[2]" he asked.  
  
"I dunno, because you're stupid?" she replied sarcastically. Duo smiled.  
  
"So, your tribe is really smart? That'd be cool. Hey, do you think I could join your tribe after the war? Will I get a big wolf like that?" Duo said, rambling on. This finally annoyed the girl.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?!" she yelled. Duo blinked for a moment and then grinned.  
  
"OK, but on one condition."  
  
"Anything except letting you go." she replied.  
  
"Tell me your name."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If you don't tell, I'll keep on talking until you'll have to let me go before I talk your ears off. I can also tell you millions upon millions of really useless and random facts! [3]" Duo replied with a big grin.  
  
"Tsuka."   
  
"Huh?" asked Duo.  
  
"My name is Tsuka."  
  
"Hello Tsuka! My name is Duo! I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie!"  
  
"Then why are you still talking?"  
  
Duo promptly shut up.  
  
{Later that night at the Wolfkin camp; Meeting den}  
  
Sora paced back and forth in front of the three fires that were situated in a circle. The others: Tsuka, Fubuki, Chiriko, Ookami and Kaze; were sitting on the ground, following Sora with their wolf-like eyes.  
  
"Okusama, we need an answer." inquired Kaze. Sora glared, but then softened her gaze as she stared at her friend. "We've taken care of your brother, but it's considerably getting worse. And what's more, humans decide to 'visit' us."  
  
"This just isn't our day." added Tsuka, massaging her head.  
  
"Well, we could ask one of the humans we captured to either contact a doctor, or maybe have one of them take Nitaku to a doctor." said Chiriko thoughtfully. Sora nearly died.  
  
"I'm not letting some stupid dumb-ass human take away my little brother!" she yelled. Everyone flinched.  
  
"Chiriko's right, Sora. Nitaku's condition is getting worse. We can only do so little." Fubuki said. Sora stared at the ground. "It's late, Okusama. We should get some sleep." Everyone agreed. It was ,indeed, very late.  
  
Author's note/ramblings~~  
  
[1]Please  
  
[2]Why?  
  
[3]I happen to know a lot of random facts….it's quite fun to walk up to someone and annoy them… ^^ 


	2. A question, food, and the first beat of ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters…. R&R please!!   
  
Thanks to: Emily Hato and firestorm for reviewing.  
  
Emily Hato: Yes, there is a fan fic called 'Wolfkin', but I hope the writer of that isn't mad if they read this…it's hard to come up with a good name for part wolf- part human entity…. ^^;  
  
Firestorm: Thanks for the review  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Next morning; Wolfkin village: Prisoner holding dens}  
  
Everyone sat, scattered around the den. Light poured in from the small windows that were barricaded with, nothing.  
  
"They don't seem to mean us any harm. This is their forest." said Quatre. The others nodded.  
  
"Well, we don't have to worry about Relena finding us!" chirped Duo. The others sighed with great relief. They all became suddenly silent as the door opened. They couldn't tell whom it was from the bright morning light flooding in though the door. But as their eyes adjusted, it was….  
  
"Tsuka!" cried Duo. Tsuka nodded towards Duo.  
  
"You know her?" asked Quatre. Duo nodded.  
  
"She's the one who caught me!" Duo smiled. The pilots sweat dropped.  
  
"Come. Okusama wants to talk to you." she said. Tsuka turned and the others stared at each other, before rushing to leave.  
  
{Meeting Den}  
  
Sora watched as the five boys sat before her and the other 5 leaders. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't know how to do it.  
  
"They seem intelligent enough, but will they accept?" said Fubuki. Tsuka giggled.  
  
"That's isn't very kind, Tsuki-sama." said Tsuka.  
  
"Both of you, shut up." said Sora.  
  
"Gomen ne, Okusama." said Fubuki.  
  
~~~~~~~~INSERT AKWARD SILENCE HERE~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora sighed.  
  
"I need your help." Sora said. The boys all stared.  
  
"What?" said Wufei.  
  
"I am asking a favor of you." she repeated.  
  
"Why should we help you? You captured us!" Wufei yelled. Ookami smirked.  
  
"Oh! Okusama! I just now remembered that we caught yet another human this morning. What was its name again??" said Ookami, bringing her hand to her chin in mock thinking. [1]  
  
"Oh, wasn't like something like…." Chiriko began.  
  
"Relena?" finished Kaze. Ookami snapped her fingers.  
  
"That's it! I think we could arrange a little meeting between you all. Since you all are humans." Ookami smiled evilly. Heero and the others paled considerably. A strangled 'No!' came from Duo.  
  
"Hmm…. This is the deal; help me and be spared from…whatever that thing is, or we can arrange a little reunion with all the humans in our possession. Which is your choosing?" asked Sora. The boys looked at one another.  
  
"What do you need you us to do?" asked Heero. Sora turned her eyes towards him.  
  
"Do any of you know a doctor?" she asked. Heero nodded. "Well, the problem is my brother. He has been sick for quite a while, but as of late, his condition has worsened to the point to where we cannot help him. We feel a doctor is necessary to make sure my brother does not get worse. Will you help us?" Sora asked. Heero stared back into Sora's green eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~INSERT YET ANOTHER AKWARD SILENCE HERE~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, we will help you." said Heero. Everyone stared.  
  
"We will?" asked Wufei. Heero nodded. There was a sigh of relief from the leaders. Sora stood up. "Follow me." she said. Heero nodded. Heero motioned for the others to stay. Heero turned and rushed out after Sora. "I thank you. It was in your right to turn us down."  
  
"Yes, but you don't know Relena. She's a pain in the ass." Heero said, bluntly. Sora looked at him quizzically.   
  
"You know her?" she asked. Heero nodded. "Well, I have to say, I agree. We actually captured her last night. She gave me and some of the others such a headache…."  
  
Heero chuckled.   
  
{Scene Change; Back at the meeting den}  
  
"Thank you for agreeing to take care of Nitaku!" said Chiriko, bowing deeply. Quatre blushed.  
  
"It's nothing!" Quatre replied. Duo elbowed Quatre in the side and whispered something into his ear. Quatre blushed considerably.   
  
"Well, I'm glad you decided to trust us! But, um, does this mean we still have to sleep in that den thing?" asked Duo. Tsuka smiled.  
  
"No. We will find some empty dens for you." she said, happily. Duo jumped up with glee.  
  
"Yes! No more getting hit by Wu-man!" he cried.  
  
"Wu-man?" snickered Fubuki. "Ahahahaha! Wu-man! Hahahaha!" Fubuki doubled over.  
  
"Hn…. Baka Onna." chided Wufei. Fubuki promptly smacked him upside the head. Wufei retaliated by pulling on Fubuki's ears. "I'll show you your place, Onna!"  
  
"Ha! Like you can! Stupid Human!" Fubuki tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Excuse me, but now is not the time to act like pups." said Kaze. Fubuki looked up, and then down at Wufei.  
  
"Feh. You're not the effort." Fubuki said pushing him into the ground while getting up. Wufei frowned.  
  
"Just be glad your friend helped you when she did, you would have regretted it." he spat. Tsuka and Duo caught Fubuki by the arms as she lunged for his neck.  
  
"Why I outta'…." she started.  
  
"QUIET!" [2] Yelled Kaze. Everyone turned and stared with wide eyes. "No wonder I'm losing my voice." Kaze said to herself more then to the others. " I insist you stop, Wu-man. We could just let you visit Ms. Relena." Wufei opened his mouth to argue, but snapped it shut with the mention of Relena. Fubuki smirked, only to have Kaze reprimand her as well. "I swear… The both of you are worse then Kumo." Kaze stated. She sighed and left.  
  
"Now see what you two have done?!" yelled Ookami. Fubuki hung her head.  
  
"Gomen ne, Densetsu-sama."  
  
{Scene Change; Nitaku's chambers}  
  
Sora opened the door to her little brother's room.  
  
"Nitaku?" she whispered. Sora paused as her brother turned from his side to look at her.  
  
"Ohayo, Onee-san…. Ohgenki desu ka?" he asked. Sora smiled as she lead Heero in. "Who is your friend?"  
  
"Nitaku…. His name is Heero, he is going to help you." she said kneeling by his side. "Do you feel well enough to sit up?" Nitaku nodded. Sora slipped her hand behind his back and lifted him up with ease.  
  
"So, your name is Heero?" he asked. Heero nodded. "Can you make me better?"  
  
"I don't know. I have a friend that is an actual doctor. I can bring her here…to help." he replied.  
  
"I see." Nitaku nodded. Heero looked Nitaku over. It was like looking at a younger version of Sora. Short jet-black hair, black ears. The only difference was the eyes. While his were a gentle evergreen, hers were pale green, almost ice like. "I'm glad you're here. Now I'll be able to take care of Nee-san, instead of her taking care of me."  
  
"Come, Nitaku. It's time for breakfast." Sora said, standing up. She held out her hand as Nitaku pulled himself up. As he straightened, he came up to Sora's elbow. "You, too." she motioned toward Heero.  
  
{Scene Change; Center of Village}  
  
"Yeah-heah! Food!" crowed Ookami. "Did you guys find tea?" The guards grinned.  
  
"Just for you Miss." said one of the guards, holding out a box of tea. Ookami grabbed the box, after hugging the two guards to an inch of their life. Tsuka followed Ookami with her gaze, noticing the box of tea.  
  
"Oh, god! WHO GAVE OOKAMI TEA???"[3] She yelled. Everyone looked at the two guards. "You guys are so stupid!" Tsuka cried, running after Ookami. Fubuki and Wufei dodged the half sane Ookami followed by Tsuka.  
  
"Ookami got tea, eh?" she asked. Chiriko nodded. "Not again."  
  
"Anyway, where have you two been?" she asked. Fubuki smiled.  
  
"Mr. Chang here is quite an intellect." she said, looking back at Wufei. "At last, someone else who has read 'War and Peace' and 'The Art of War'." [4]  
  
"Didn't Kaze read those?" said Sora, walking up with Nitaku and Heero.  
  
"Well, yeah, but she doesn't talk! I couldn't discuss it with her! I would have better luck with a brick wall." she said massaging her head.  
  
"Yes, but a brick wall doesn't watch your back." piped Nitaku. Fubuki glanced down and laughed.  
  
"True, true." she said leaning on Wufei for support.  
  
"Speaking of which, where is Kaze?" asked Wufei. Everyone turned to Trowa.  
  
"What?" he asked. Sora stepped forward.  
  
"She's probably sleeping." she said.  
  
"She has been feeling ill, lately." said Chiriko. Everyone was silent.  
  
"Trowa, will you go find Kaze?" asked Quatre. Everyone stared at him. "W-well, we can't eat with out her. That'd be rude!" he said. Chiriko smiled.  
  
"It's in the North part of the village." said Chiriko. Trowa nodded. "Thanks."  
  
Trowa left in the general direction.  
  
{Scene Change: Kaze's Chambers}  
  
Kumo snuggled closer to his sleeping sister, and glanced up worriedly at her peaceful face. She hadn't been feeling well. He slipped out of her embrace. 'If she's going to get any better, I shouldn't bother her! Maybe, I can go get some food for when she wakes up…' thought Kumo, 'Yeah!' He raced out of her sister's room and started for the main entrance. He was about to leave when he heard some one coming. He opened the door to find Trowa. They stared at each other for a while.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked Kumo. Trowa nodded.  
  
"I'm supposed to get you and your sister. They've found food." he said. Kumo smiled.  
  
"Thank you for coming to get us, but Onee-san is sleeping. I was going to go get some of the food for when she wakes up." he explained. Trowa knelt down to his level.  
  
"Is she not feeling well?"  
  
Kumo shook his head in response. Trowa placed his hand on Kumo's head and gave him a pat. He then stood and left. Kumo watched him with his gaze. Kumo turned the other way and ran to the back. He smiled as he saw his sister's wolf, sitting patiently, waiting for him.  
  
"I'm glad you can read thoughts." Kumo said, walking closer. The wolf moved its head up and down, indicating that it was ok to get on. Kumo smiled and grabbed the scruff. Unfortunately, he was to short. He was struggling to get his leg up when someone lifted him up, onto the wolf's back. Kumo turned around and saw Trowa. "Thank you, Trowa! I'm glad you want to help Onee-san, too." Trowa blinked.  
  
"You mean…" he started. Kumo nodded.  
  
"This wolf cares a lot about my sister." Kumo explained.  
  
"How so? I mean, why does it care?" Trowa asked.  
  
"This wolf has been with my sister, ever since she was born. I've made Okusama tell me millions of times. It's the same with the other leaders." Kumo said, as Kaze's wolf started toward the village square. Trowa walked next to Kumo. "You know… There's a prophecy about our current leaders. There are usually only one or two leaders of our clan. But now there are six and there are some tribes that want to get rid of us."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Well, with two leaders, things are more easily agreed upon. With six, pleasing everyone is more challenging. So, the leaders voted, and made Sora Okusama, the head leader. The rest follow Sora, doing anything to protect the clan. Even if it will kill them." Kumo said, looking over at Trowa. "And there are lots of people who would like them dead."  
  
{Scene Change: Boar Tribe}  
  
Millions of boars stood in front of a man, dressed like a king.  
  
"Tonight, we will capture the Wolfkin leaders!" he cried. The boars screamed in recognition. He smirked and left, with the boars screaming in preparation. "And the leaders will be mine." The man had long flowing black hair and sinister gray eyes. "I will make them bow down to me, and beg for mercy." he said, running a hand though his hair. He paused as he came across his ears. Wolf ears. 'Curse these things.' he thought, sitting down near the fire in his lair. Someone knocked on the door. "Enter." he said. A human entered, a girl with blonde hair entered. "Yes, Ai?"  
  
"I came to see if you were alright." she said. He smiled.  
  
"Yes, Ai, I am alright."  
  
"I know, but I still need to change your bandages, Sutege." said Ai, sitting next to him. "So, how have you been? Ya ready for the battle?" she asked. Sutege remained silent. "How long, Sutege?" asked Ai is a quiet voice.  
  
"Ever since the new leaders, 10 years." he said. Ai placed a hand on his shoulder. "Even though I was Wolfkin. Even though I was older."  
  
"Don't worry. When they are gone, you will have your rightful place. But, wasn't there anyone who befriended you?" asked Ai. Sutege stared at the ground.  
  
"There was, but I don't remember who they were." Sutege said. "We must get ready, Ai… no time for reminiscing." Sutege stood once Ai finished the bandages. "Tonight, everything will be the way it should be."  
  
{Scene Change: In the woods}  
  
Guards of the Wolfkin tribe lay strew across the ground as thousands of boars trampled across those in the way. In the lead was Sutege, face set in ice. He was following the scent of the wolfs the leaders ride. He came to a clearing, and all was quiet. He smirked.  
  
'Planning to ambush me, eh?' Sutege thought. There waiting on the other side was Fubuki, Tsuka and Ookami. He looked over the leaders. Sutege raised his hand, the boars readied to charge. Tsuka raised her hand, emitting fire from her palm. Sutege dropped his hand and the boars change forward. Tsuka lowered her hand, setting fire to all who were in front of her. Ookami cringed from the cries of the boars; she almost had to throw up. When Tsuka was done, it was Fubuki's turn. She cast out ice and froze everything. The burnt corpses of the boar were now ice statues as well and some of the living ones.  
  
"Something's not right. Tsuka, we should leave." said Ookami, turning her wolf around. She paled as she faced Sutege. He smirked.  
  
"Running away, Densetsu-sama?" he asked, raising his hand. Ookami raised her hand and made a shield. "Your energy shield won't hold for long." he said, forcing more power.  
  
"Tsuka, Fubuki…go tell Okusama that the boar tribe has been halved! I will hold them here for as long as I can!" Ookami yelled. Tsuka and Fubuki nodded as they bolted off to Okusama. Ookami turned her attention back to Eiyuu. "Gomen ne, demo, omae o koruso."[5] Ookami said.  
  
Author notes/rambles/ stuff like that:  
  
[1] The person who this is based off of, isn't a person who can think…Sorry, Ookami-chan!!  
  
[2] I also based this person on someone I know…She does this very often in real life, and she loses her voice because of it, but it always works!  
  
[3] Ookami Densetsu is based on my friend, Ookami-chan…Ookami-chan on tea is a very bad thing….  
  
[4] No, Kaze's never read these…if she did, she wouldn't be writing this right now.  
  
[5] Gomen ne, demo, omae o koruso = I'm sorry, but, I'm going to kill you.  
  
Anyway, please R&R!!! Thanks! 


	3. Memories, Dreams, and the begeinning of ...

Disclaimer: Does anybody ever read these anymore??  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed…. But all I got was a review from my friend, and an 'oh' from someone…. Gee, thanks…. I feel so loved. 'Oh' Sheesh….  
  
Forest Of the Wolfs- Chapter 3  
  
Sutege clutched his side as he ran away from the unconscious form of Ookami. 'Damn cub…[1]' he thought, wincing in pain. Ai would be worried at the sight of Sutege's wound opening again. It was something he had gotten when he was younger.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
Sutege blocked another swing from his partner's sword.  
  
"Well, I think we've had enough practice today, Tsuege." said Tsuege's partner [2]. Tsuege smiled.  
  
"Ok. Let's go home." he said. His friend was silently staring off into the forest. Tsuege looked as well. Something was off…something was wrong. The forest was silent. " So-chan… something's wrong. We have to leave now." Tsuege grabbed So-chan's hand and raced off back to the village. He skidded to a halt as he noticed the village two Wolfkin leaders standing in the square. One of them glared at him with hard eyes, while the other showed sadness. Shine-Tsu-Hiko, [3] one of the leaders, stepped forward.  
  
"Tsuege…You have been charged with treason by affiliating with the boar tribe. As of now, you are no longer a member of the Wolfkin tribe. The tribe…has spoken." Shine-Tsu-Hiko said sadly. Tsuege looked around at the tribe members. They all glared at him. He looked up at the leader.  
  
"LEAVE!" screamed the other leader. The other leader was a rash female by the name of Shinda. Tsuege glared at the broad. "What are you staring at Traitor!" He simply glared at her more. Shinda, now becoming violent, grabbed a sword, and lashed out at the 8 year-old boy. It cut his side deeply and he fell to the ground. He winced at the pain, not crying out. He looked up and saw that Shinda had raised the sword again. He closed his eyes tight, waiting for the blow, but it never came. He opened his eye to find So-chan standing in the way.  
  
"Sora, move!" yelled Shinda. The 7 year-old Sora held her ground.  
  
"No…you've done more then enough. You went to far when you grabbed the sword and struck him. He is not to be harmed. Tsuege has been asked to leave. So let him leave." Sora stated, staring at her mother with ice-like eyes. Shinda didn't lower the sword. She felt someone walk past her leg. She glanced down and saw Shine-Tsu-Hiko's daughter, Kaze. She walked past Sora with a small bundle in her hands. Kaze set the package on the ground and helped Tsuege up. She handed him the package.  
  
"Tsuege," the 7 year-old Kaze whispered, "it was Shinda who is the traitor. She has tricked the villagers into thinking they way they do. Do not blame my father or Sora. We do not hate you." she finished and waited for Sora to give the 'Ok'. Tsuege took this as his time to leave. He turned and ran far away.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Sugete's eye's softened at the end of the memory. He was grateful to the two young Wolfkin that had helped him, even though he had been called traitor, and to think that the ones that had helped him, were the leaders children! He smiled at the thought, but he brushed it aside. Now it was time for fighting. He rushed forward and grabbed onto one of the boars, riding atop. He smirked as he saw several Wolfkin flee for the woods. It didn't matter to him right now…he would find them later after he killed the leaders. He was confronted by two more leaders, Chiriko and Fubuki. Fubuki unleashed her snow, while Chiriko imploded the attackers. [4]  
  
Sutege ran by and elbowed Chiriko in the stomach, causing her to pass out. Fubuki fired several snow/ice balls engulfed in cold fire at him before she suffered the same fate. He instructed two of the remaining human-like boars to take these two back with the other one and lock them up somewhere. They did as told. Sutege rushed off. Three more leaders, then it would be over. He looked over at the fallen boars. He simply shrugged it off. The boars that were with him were the less developed. Though there were a few back at the Boar village that looked human. He trudged along an old beaten downed path that he remembered from his childhood. It lead where he wanted to go. Straight to the last three leaders.  
  
{Scene Change: Wolfkin Village Square}  
  
The village was quiet. Sora, Kaze and Tsuka stood waiting for the other three leaders to return…if they were still alive. It was dark, except for the moonlight, which made everything shine.  
  
"Sora…" started Tsuka, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"We must, Tsuka. You must." Sora said with a stern voice. Tsuka nodded and held out her hand and formed a fireball that looked like the firebird, Phoenix. She let it go, setting fire to the housetops. "Come, it is time to leave." She said, leaving the village on foot. Kaze and Tsuka followed. Tsuka looked back at their now burning village.  
  
"Don't dwell on the past, Tsuka…" Kaze said quietly. Tsuka turned her head back around.   
  
'I feel so awkward around these two… How can they not look sad? Are they not worried about the other leaders?' Tsuka thought to herself. 'How can they just leave and move on? What makes them they way they are?' she kept thinking. She was so lost in thought that she started growling.  
  
"Tsuka…" said Sora, glancing at her friend. Tsuka shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "Don't worry, we'll get them back." Tsuka gasped.   
  
"Yes, I know, I'm just worried." she said. "We have to get them back. The Wolfkin would never be the same."  
  
  
  
{Scene Change: In the Woods}  
  
"Aren't you guys worried about the girls?" asked Duo. Wufei glared.  
  
"Of course we are, but we must wait for them. For once, we must listen to them." he said, grudgingly.   
  
"So now you decide to listen to us?" said Tsuka, appearing out of the shadows. Duo ran up and hugged Tsuka. "Heh, nice to see you, too."  
  
"Where is Nitaku?" asked Sora, appearing out of the shadows with Kaze.  
  
"I've taken him to Sally." Heero said. Nitaku was in fact, with Sally being treated. Sora nodded, not knowing when he had been taken to the doctor, but she could not smell him at all.  
  
"As long as he is safe." she said. They all were quiet.  
  
"Where are the other leaders?" asked Kumo. Kaze looked down at her little brother, who was standing next to Trowa.  
  
"They are fighting." she said.   
  
"Will you have to fight?" he asked. Kaze stared at her brother.  
  
"Eventually." she said.  
  
"Damn, she's blunt." Duo whispered into Tsuka's ear. Tsuka replied by elbowing him in the side.  
  
"Now is not the time for jokes." she whispered back. Trowa looked at Kaze, then at Kumo, who was clutching the side of his leg. Kumo ran to Kaze in a blur and hugged her legs. (He's short! What do you expect?)  
  
"You can't! I don't want you to end up like Okaa-san or Otou-san!" said Kumo, squeezing her harder.  
  
"Kumo." she said. Kumo gasped at the hardness of her voice. He looked up at her. Kaze felt her heart break, but her face didn't show it. But Kumo understood, and Kaze knew it. Trowa, being a silent person himself understood this as well. Kumo smiled brightly as him sister picked him up. He hugged her around the neck. Duo and Tsuka smiled at the cute picture. Kaze disappeared into the shadows with her brother. Everyone decided that it was time to sleep. It was, indeed, very late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora rested her eyes on the valley below, where her village lay. It was peaceful. She smiled happily. She turned around to face her childhood friend, Tsuege. She froze as she saw him, battle scared and bloody. She reached out to him, only to have a sword he was holding slash though her wrist, she recoiled it back, finding it unhurt. She then found herself crouching with Heero's arm around her shoulders, firing a gun at Tsuege. Sora's eyes widened and cried out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tsuka lay in the grassy meadow of the village she lived. The long, tall grass hiding her from intruders view. It was peaceful. Duo's head popped into view above her she smiled as he sat down beside her. It was like having an old friend come back. Duo suddenly frowned. Tsuka sat up, noticing that something was wrong. She felt the rain starting to fall, but when she looked at her hand it was red. It was blood. Duo held his hands up, studying the falling blood.  
  
Kaze sat with her younger brother lying against her. She stroked a lock of his short hair.  
  
'My dear little brother.' she thought, reveling the time of quietness, basking in the moonlight. Her ears twitched every so often, listening for danger.  
  
"Good evening, Trowa." she said, smelling Trowa approach.  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping like everyone else?" he asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." she replied. Trowa sat down next to her. "He's gotten fond of you." Trowa blinked.  
  
"Really." he said. Kaze nodded.  
  
"He said he liked you because he said we act the same." she said, chuckling softly. Trowa stared at Kumo then to Kaze. "That startled me. I never thought there was anyone who was like me. I pity the world if there were two of me." Trowa smirked and laughed.   
  
  
  
{Scene Change}  
  
Sutege looked over the now smoldering pile of what use to be the Wolfkin village.  
  
"Feh. So they are going to relocate. I must find them, then." he said, trudging forward. The wind stirred, and he smelt the scent. He grinned and rushed off to where they were. "Here comes a candle to light you to bed. And here comes a chopper to chop off your head." he recited from a human nursery rhyme. He walked further up a hill, and the scent grew stronger, yet something was wrong. There where other scents, scents that weren't Wolfkin. He raced up the hill and towards the soft glow of a fire. He slowed to a walk and hid behind a tree. His gray eyes scanned the area and froze. On the ground lay a small Wolfkin cub.   
  
'The boy looks familiar.' Sutege thought. He moved forward, only to have something tackle him. They wrestled until Sutege was on top. He looked down and froze. 'Now I know why.' he finished from his earlier thought.  
  
"Kaze?" he asked apprehensively. Kaze stared long and hard at the other set of eyes. Finally it clicked.  
  
"Tsuege. It's nice to see you again, but could you please get off me?" she asked calmly. He nodded and rolled off. By now, everyone had gathered around. "I think you should see Sora." Kaze stated standing up and brushing herself off. Tsuege/Sutege looked around. Sora stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"So-chan…" he trailed off, stepping towards her. Sora's eyes flashed dangerously. He froze.  
  
"I can't trust you." she said coldly. Sutege looked on with wide eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You reek of boars. You were cast out by associating with them. You have lead the killing of my people." she said.  
  
"Okusama." said Kaze. Sora looked over, their eyes locked in silent conversation. Sora nodded. Sutege gasped.  
  
"Y-you're the leader?" he asked in a quite voice. Sora turned to him with a blank face.  
  
"I am one of the leaders. Sabishii-sama is a leader as well. I believe you have four of the leaders, which I want back." she stated.   
  
"Sabishii-sama? You don't mean…?" he pointed to Kaze. Sora nodded.  
  
"This can't be! Why do you have to be leaders?!" he cried.  
  
"Because it's what they were raised to be." said a voice. Sutege spun around. Out of the shadows came the other four leaders.  
  
"How…?" he started. Ookami grinned deviously.   
  
"Here's a tip for next time you decide to take Wolfkin hostage: Don't use wood bars, and don't leave edible guards." she smiled licking her lips. [5]  
  
"Tsuege…" started Sora.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" Sutege yelled. Sora quirked an eyebrow. "My name is Sutege!"  
  
"When the leaders equal that of six, when the wind, sky, fire, snow, mind and energy find themselves in the bodies of Wolfkin, the deserted child will come with revenge, with the aid of enemies." [6] recited Chiriko, "When the downfall of the Wolfkin tribe…is at hand."  
  
Author notes/ramblings:  
  
Sorry it took so long!! I went on vacation to Canada. *sniff sniff* Gomen ne! Anyway, it's only four pages this time, instead of five. I'm having a hard time trying to think up what should happen next, if you guys have any ideas, please help!!  
  
[1] Ookami is younger than the other leaders, and Sutege is a year older then the other leaders, so Ookami is around 16, Sora, Kaze, Tsuka, Chiriko and Fubuki are 17, and Sutege is 18.  
  
[2] Tsuege was Sutege's name before he left the Wolfkin tribe…all it is is the letters rearranged….  
  
[3] If you're familiar with Japanese Mythology, Shine-Tsu-Hiko is the God of Wind  
  
[4] Um, Chiriko has telepathic/ mind powers. Imploded means that their organs and stuff contracted so much that they died…or something like that  
  
[5]Hey, they're Wolfkin, they eat meat…deal with it  
  
[6] I made it up…it sucks I know 


	4. NoticeThe end

I'm sorry, but I can not continue this story. If you would like to take it and continue it yourself, you may, but please ask me first…although I know that nobody will want this anyway….   
  
Thanks to all those who did and didn't review…it was much appreciated  
  
B.Wolf 


End file.
